Ska Bloodtail
Ska Bloodtail of Clan Mors is the right paw of Queek Headtaker and the lieutenant of Queek’s elite, the Red Guard. He is referenced as dimwitted, brutish and stupid. However he is capable, loyal and fearless by skaven standards. Although his unmatched loyalty is by far his most defining feature, he has stood unflinching before one of the chosen of the Horned Rat, the Grey Seer, Razzel to protect Queek from malicious magic. Taken a dagger in the heart to save Queek from a Clan Rictus ambush led by Toskitt, without thinking of his own well being. Ska has also diligently shoved his warlord out of cave inns, consequently exposing himself to the rubble. More important yet, he is still alive to protect his superior. He is what every skaven wants in a lackey, but sorely lacks. Despite this Ska Bloodtail is probably the only skaven, in the entirety of the under-empire that has the strength of arm to commands Queek's respect, the loyalty to ensure his trust and meekness to survive in his position as the underling of Queek Headtaker. History Ska Bloodtail is a fairly influential skaven since he earned the trust of Queek, which is a powerful diplomatic tool and useful for intimidation. Although he is frightening in his own right without the threat of the Headtaker, he is sturdy, strong and unusually large even for a stormvermin, standing as tall as a tall man, larger than Queek and even Lord Gnawdwell himself, further built into an almost geological immensity by the plates of Gromril he wears. Ska pieced together the scavenged parts of dwarfish rune-metal himself in order to fit them around his monstrous frame. Despite his own glories and feats, Ska Bloodtail is most known for being Queek's lackey, a duty he was assigned to by his previous master and mentor, Lord Gnawdwell. Ska is always where his warlord is, with a ready clawpack of Red Guard at his disposal. With more than his share of battlefield expertise and many scars to show for it, Ska is also responsible for all military matters Queek should be doing as warlord, such as recruiting troops and administering the verminous hordes that accompany him. During battle he relays commands from Queek, he also keeps an eye on Queek's subordinates to make sure they don't think of betraying him. The first recorded major battle where Ska took part, was when Queek Headtaker & Sleek Sharpwit led an army to sabotage the forges of Karak Azul, he was present during the battle as part of Queek's honour guard. In addition to this, when Queek led his army to battle the greenskins of Black Crag, Ska Bloodtail was tasked with making sure the grey seer, Razzel, died. During the hectic battle, He eventually had to give up on the frightened grey seer and engage the enemy with his stormvermin, if only to anchor the line long enough for Queek to retrieve King Kazador's kin. And during the final assault on Karak Eight Peaks, together with Queek Headtaker and his Red Guard, Ska fought Belegar Ironhammer's hammerers to seize victory. Ska Bloodtail was more than a match for even King Belegar's seasoned bodyguards, a grand testament to his strength and martial prowess. Already a seasoned war veteran in his own right, Ska showed his resolve during the last battle against Skarsnik's greenskins. The night goblin warboss had black orcs from the darklands to butcher the already wavering skaven, however Queek promised breeding rights to the three of his Red Guard who killed the most. This proved sufficient to incite the stormvermin to new heights of courage, and Ska once again was more then up to the task. He wrestled with the raw strength of the black orcs, using his own massive bulk to match the brutality of his adversaries. After Queek had eviscerated their leader he ordered Ska to kill their standardbearer, and Ska Bloodtail obliged. Ska fought alongside his master when the Headtaker was finally slain by Thorgrim Grudgebearer and his army routed. His eventual fate is unknown. Sources * : The Rise of the Horned Rat (End Times), by Guy Haley. * : Headtaker (Novel), by David Guymer. Category:Skaven Characters Category:S Category:B Category:Clan Mors